Warum Japan im Achtelfinale geschlagen wurde
by omi-chan87
Summary: Die Story is schon ein bißchen älter. Ich hab sie währeand der Fußball WM geschrieben. Natürlich TAITO


Warum Japan im Achtelfinale geschlagen wurde  
  
Also, ich bin ein großer Fußballfan und habe getippt, dass Deutschland und Japan ins Endspiel kommen. Hat bei Japan ja nicht so ganz geklappt. Hier ist meine Erklärung.  
  
Ach ja, die Figuren gehören nicht mir. Hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen und bring sie mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurück. Is übrigens ne Taito. (Was sonst???)  
  
"Tooooooooooooooor!! Dank Taichi Yagami sind wir im Achtelfinale! Unser Starspieler hat uns nicht enttäuscht. Bedanken sie sich bei ihm!" 'Gewonnen,und das nur weil ich das Tor geschossen habe.' Ja, er freut sich. Aber etwas anderes überschattet diese Freude. Es sind blonde Haare und blaue wunderschöne Augen, die wie Eiskristalle blitzen.  
  
"Hey, Tai. Warum bist du so abwesend?", fragt ihn sein Manager, nachdem er bestimmt schon eine Stunde in der Umkleide sitzt und sich keinen Milimeter bewegt hat. Dieser schreckt aus seinen Gedanken. "Was is?" "Hast du es schon wider vergessen?! Du hastin einer halben Stunde ein Interview mit dieser Girliezeitschrift." "Scheiße. Verdammt, hättest du mir das nicht etwas früher sagen können.", beschwert sich Tai während er sich seine Klamotten vom Leib reisst und unter die Dusche springt.  
  
"Guten Tag, Herr Yagami.", begrüsst ihn die Reporterin freundlich. Er lächelt und schon ist sie hin und weg. "Also. Dank ihnen sind wir im Achtelfinale. Wie fühlen sie sich?" Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass man ihm solche Fragen stellen würde. 'Um so besser.' "Ich glaube nicht, dass es allein an mir gelegen hat. Wir haben dieses Jahr eine sehr gute Mannschaft. Aber ich bin natürlich trotzdem froh, dass wir es so weit geschafft haben."  
  
Nach einigen weiteren solcher Fragen kommt für die Reporterin der interessante Teil. "Die folgende Frage möchten wahrscheinlich alle unsere Leserinnen beantwortet haben. Sagen sie schon. Haben Sie eine Freundin?" "Nein, zur Zeit nicht. Aber was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.", sagt er mit einem etwas gequält wirkendem Lächeln.  
  
'Gott, wie ich es hasse zu lügen. Aber es würde wahrscheinlich nicht so gut kommen, wenn ich sage dass ich in meinen besten Freund verliebt bin.' Er schüttelt den Kopf. 'Nein, ich glaube, dass sie das nicht so gut vertragen würde.' Und so geht das Interview weiter. Tai lügt, und lügt, und lügt.  
  
Einige Stunden später ist er endlich in seiner Wohnung angelangt. Das kleine Chaos übersieht er und stapft in die Küche. Doch in seinem Kühlschrank herscht gähnende Leere. "Och nein. Gerade jetzt, wo in so nen Hunger hab." Dann zuckt er mit den Schultern. "Muss halt der Pizzaservice ran."  
  
Nachdem er eine extra große Pizza verschlungen hat(Wie kann der Junge nur so schlank bleiben? *flenn*) geht er todmüde ins Bett. Doch ihn hält widermal der Gedanke an seinen besten Freund wach. Ja, er liebt ihn schon lange. Seitdem sie aus der Schule gekommen sind hat er solche Gefühle für Matt.  
  
"Yamato Ishida, ich liebe dich.", flüstert er bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fällt. Doch die Türklingel lässt ihn wieder aufschrecken. Er kriecht förmlich aus seinem Bett und schlürft verschlafen durch die Wohnung. "Ich komme!", ruft er ein wenig zornig.  
  
Er reißt die Tür auf. Was er sieht lässt ihm den Atem stocken. Sein Herz setzt für einen Moment aus. "Du?!"  
  
  
  
Schon wieder ein Konzert. Er wäre jetzt lieber bei seinem besten Freund im Fußballstadion um ihn anzufeuern. 'Mein bester Freund? Schön wärs. Verdammt, er ist nicht mehr, aber warum will ich, dass er mehr ist?!' Er liebt Tai. Aber er kann es ihm nicht sagen, weil er glaubt, dass er ihn dann verabscheuen würde. Er will ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen.  
  
"Hey Matt, schläfst du?!" Er schreckt auf. Vor ihm steht sein Bandkollege.(Mir fällt jetzt kein Name ein.^^°) "Ich habe dir jetzt zum fünften Mal gesagt, dass wir auf die Bühne müssen. Kommst du jetzt?" Er nickt und folgt ihm.  
  
Er liebt seinen Job. Sänger bei der weltbrühmten Gruppe 'Teenage Wolves'. Ihm liegen tausende Mädchen, und wahrscheinlich auch Jungen, zu Füßen. Doch er will nur einen. Einen Jungen mit braunen Wuschelhaaren und schokobraunen Augen. Taichi Yagami. Den berühmten Fußballspieler und seinen besten Freund. 'Alle Lieder habe ich für dich geschrieben, aber scheinst es nicht einmal zu bemerken.'  
  
Er legt in die Songs seine ganzen Gefühle und die Mädchen kippen reihenweise um. All das bekommt er nicht mit, denn er ist mal wieder in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt. Er und Tai. Eine glückliche Beziehung und eine Gesellschaft, die diese akzeptiert. 'Es könnte so schön sein.'  
  
Nach Ende des Konzerts fährt er gleich nachhause. Er ist so erschöpft wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zuhause angekommen legt er sich gleich ins Bett. Doch ein Gedanke hält ihn wach. Tai. 'Verdammt, du bist so ein Lügner. Sagst ihm, dass du sein bester Freund wärst und stellst dir gleichzeitig seine wundervollen, weichen Lippen zu küssen, seinen mukulösen Körper zu berühren, ihn zu nehmen.' Bei diesem Gedanken wird seine Hose ziemlich eng, doch er ignoriert das(für's erste).  
  
Er fasst einen Entschluss. 'Er hat das Recht zu wissen, was ich fühle.' Schnell zieht er sich etwas an und geht aus dem Haus. Er steigt nicht extra ins Auto, weil sein Freund ganz in der Nähe wohnt.  
  
'Was er wohl sagen wird?' Er rennt durch die Straßen und steht schon fünf Minuten vor Tai's Tür. Er klingelt Sturm und bald öffnet Taichi seine Tür. Er reißt die Augen auf und murmelt ein fassungsloses "Du?!"  
  
  
  
"Hallo Tai." Yamato steht vor seiner Tür und sieht reichlich komisch aus. Er hat verstubbelte Haare und seine Sachen wollen nicht wirklich zusammenoassen. Das ist für ihn ziemlich ungewöhnlich, denn Matt legt viel Wert auf sein Äußeres. "Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit hier? Es ist 2.30Uhr morgens." Er gähnt ausgiebig, wie zur Bestätigung.  
  
Nun wird Matt verlegen. "Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." "Schon gut. Ich konnte eh nicht richtig schlafen." 'Weil ich nur an dich gedacht habe.' Yamato atmet erleichtert auf. "Ich muss dir was wichtiges sagen. Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr für mich behalten. Tai, ich...ich liebe dich." Dessen erste Reaktion ist es, die Tür zuzuschmeißen. 'Scheiße, warum hab ich das jetzt gemacht?!'  
  
Sekunden später öffnet er diese wieder. Davor steht ein ziemlich traurig aussehender Matt. "Verstehe, du willst mich also..." Er hat wohl 'nicht' sagen wollen, aber Tai fällt ihm plötzlich um den Hals. "Weißt du wie glücklich mich das macht? Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr." Nun ist Matt derjenige, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrt. Nur langsam lösen sie sich voneinander.  
  
Tai kommt ihm immer näher. Kurz vor Matts Lippen hält er inne. "Weißt du wie oft ich das schon machen wollte?" Der Angesprochene nickt und legt seine Lippen auf Tais. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss folgt. Beide lassen endlich ihre Gefühle zu.  
  
  
  
2 Tage später:  
  
Tais Handy klingelt. Matt hält es ihm ans Ohr. "Ja." "Taichi, du Idiot. Wo bist du und warum hattest du in den letzten Tagen dein Handy aus? Du weißt doch, dass wir heute Abschlusstraining haben!!!" "Ähm, tut mir Leid. Ich kann nicht kommen. Wissen sie, ich bin ans Bett gefesselt."  
  
Der Trainer bekommt einen Schock. "Was, du bist krank?!" Tai atmet schwer. (Matt, halt dich doch mal zurück!) "Hören sie. Ich bin nicht krank, sondern ans Bett gefesselt." "HaHa. Als ob das nicht das gleiche wäre. Da kann man nichts machen. Dein Verlust trifft die Mannschaft hart. Hoffentlich schffen wir es morgen ohne dich. Gute Besserung." Und schon hat der Trainer aufgelegt.  
  
"Ich glaubs nicht. Er denkt doch tatsächlich, dass ich krank wäre. Stattdessen bin ich mit rosa Plüschhandschellen hier gefesselt." "Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?!" "Habe ich das gesagt?" "Dann sei jetzt endlich ruhig und lass mich machen."  
  
  
  
Und es kam wie es kommen musste. Ohne Taichi war die japanische Mannschaft aufgeschmissen und verlor das Spiel. Und das nur, weil dieser ans Bett gefesselt war. Danke Matt.  
  
Owari So, das wars. Danke fürs lesen. Möchte bitte ganz viele Kommis 


End file.
